Dead Inside
by AnimeRules4
Summary: what if shiho's family didn't die, what if Jimmy, Kirsten, Saguru, Aoko, Taylor-Makoto,and Miwako-sato were stollen from there families along with six others and used as Lab rats for the BO  Devil's Circle? what happens when the thirteen of them escape?
1. Chapter 1

A boy and girl were walking down a hallway the boy wore a black t-shirt and jeans with a long black coat. The girl wearing a tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach and black jeans with a leather jacket.

"Bandit, are we going?" asked the girl as her friend was dragging her down a hallway.

"Don't worry Akira, you'll see soon enough" he answered

The two walked down the hall then stopped at a room 'Bandit' opened the door and dragged 'Akira' inside.

"Were here Chianti!" he screamed walking inside.

"Huh, Chianti?" the girl replied as a man walked out of the shadows.

"Sorry you two but Chianti and Korn were sent on a mission, so I'm teaching you today" he said.

"Oh! Calvados, we still doing sniping today?" 'Bandit' asked

"Of course, if we weren't Gin would be here right now!" he screamed

"Well yea I guess." 'Bandit' replied.

Soon another boy and girls ran in the room panting the boy wearing a black polar shirt and black jeans. The girl wearing a shirt with one sleeve and jeans.

"Sorry where late Chi… Calvados?" asked the boy.

"huh?, hey where's Chianti?" asked the girl.

"on a mission" Bandit replied.

"good now that we are all here lets get to work!" said Calvados as he turned around to the rack of sniper guns.

"Hey 'Dakota'?" asked 'Akira'

"Yea 'Akira'?" Dakota replied

"You weren't making out with 'Timber' were you?"

"WHAT!DON'T BE STUPID!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" the three boys turned around and looked at the girls.

"ssshhh, or else the whole damn Organization will here you" 'Akira' replied

"Sorry" said 'Dakota'

"A little late for that" the two girls turned around

"Uuuhhh, hi Vermouth" 'Dakota' told her superior.

"Anokata wants to see you 'Dakota'" Vermouth replied.

_Damn I really gotta stop yelling like that _'Dakota' thought.

As the two left 'Bandit', 'Timber', 'Akira' and Calvados all looked at each other with their faces full of worry.

With Vermouth and 'Dakota'

"you really have to control your yelling 'Dakota'" Vermouth said with a sigh.

"I know Vermouth" she replied.

"you've been like this your whole life, your almost an adult you need to stop."

"yea I know" 'Dakota' said with a sigh. "Vermouth?". She said as she stopped walking.

"yes 'Dakota'?" she said looking back at the teenage girl.

"how come 'Bandit', 'Timber', 'Akira', and me don't have parents?" she asked.

Vermouth looked at her eyes wide open shocked at what she just heard

_She hasn't asked this question since she was ten I thought she gave up on it. _Vermouth thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you before Dakota, they abandoned all of you and we found you." Vermouth replied.

"I know, it's just I overheard a few people talking about of a group of kids they kidnapped sixteen years ago." She replied.

_Those idiots they know not to speak about that in the open _Vermouth said in her mind.

"Well it must have been some other kids." Vermouth said trying not to lose it.

They finished walking to Anokata's office just as someone stomped out of the office.

"why that little…I can't believe him I've risked my life for him thousands of times and he dares question my loyalty!" the boy said under his breath stomping past the two girls.

"what's up with him?" Vermouth asked.

"um I think Anokata is questioning Thorn's loyalty." 'Dakota' replied.

"what?, you know this is what I love about all of you" Vermouth said happily.

"hey, Vermouth?"

"yes, 'Dakota'?"

"have you talked to 'Misty' at all?"

"no, why do you ask?"

"it's just she's one of my best friends, and I've barley seen her since she was moved to a different floor, I don't even know if we are friends still."

"don't worry i'm sure she's just fine" Vermouth replied and the two finished walking to the office.

a girl with brown hair that stopped at her shoulders wearing a lab coat stepped out of the shadows, she had a sad expression on her face.

"'Dakota'" she said in a sad tone.

The headquarters for Devil's Circle is three office buildings all conected by bridges that go from one building to another. Under ground is the living quarters for all members, there are eight under ground floors Third floor high ranking members, Fourth floor those who were forced to join, Fifth those who joined of free will, Sixth the ones who were born into Devil's Circle thirteen and older, Seventh for the ones born into Devils circle Five - twelve, Eighth for the teachers, Second for the Children under four years old and first for the scientists. the second floor is split into five sections 1st for the children under one kinda like a nursery but for the normal children, 2nd for the children under one that will be used for exparements, 3rd for children one to three not used for exparements, fourth for the children one to three used for exparements, and the fifth for all of the children the age of four. All children born into devils circle have codenames as their names, the members that gave their children real names keep it a secret and only tell friends or family outside of the Circle. after awhile last names are forgotten or replaced with fakes. one building, the main building is used for the mission requests, the second for classes for the children four to eighteen and the third for the scientists. The members who are high in ranking have alcohol codenames. Those who joined out of free will have animal codenames, the ones who were forced to join along with their first borns have flower, tree or mountian names.

'Dakota' walked out of Anokata's office slowly when her cell phone started to ring.

"hello?" she asked.

"Dakota?, its me Rose"

"hey, Rose whats up?"

"i want you to meet me and Kir in Bandit, Thorn and Timbers room"

"why?"

"just meet us there, we want to know how trainings been going."

"oh alright but why there?"

"we want all of your opinions"

"alright" she said and hung up.

'Dakota' walked over to the elevators and took it down to the sixth floor but she wasn't alone the elevator stopped on the floor below where she was. The doors opened to reveal a girl with long dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black the girl had Deep Cerulean blue eyes and wore a tank top that covered her stomach with a leather vest unzipped, black jeans and high heel boots.

"oh hey Alaska"

"oh, Dakota hi"

"hey hold the door!" a male voice yelled.

Dakota stopped the door and let the boy in.

"really Artic?" Alaska asked."your so slow"

"hey not my fault!"

"you two never change" Dakota said and that stopped the two from fighting.

"what do you mean?" Artic asked.

"you two have been like this ever since i met you two" Dakota said.

"hey, no one said twins get along all the time" Alaska said.

"yea especialy faturnal twins" Artic replied.

the elevator stopped on the second floor this time and showed four other children, the two girls wore black shirts and black jeans and had light brown wavey hair and sky blue eyes while the boys wore black polar shirts like Timber and black jeans they had straight black hair.

"hey Delta, Diamond" Alaska said.

"hi Blade, Blaze" Artic said.

"hey Alaska, Artic" the four said in unison

Delta and Diamond are indentical twins the only way to tell them apart is by their neacklaces, Delta has a heart and Diamond a Star. Blade and Blaze are also identical twins the only was to tell them apart is by their dogtags, Blade has a dogtag with a lightning bolt and Blaze has a dogtag with a flame. they finished their way down to the sixth underground floor and walked to their destination.

"did Rose call you six too?" Dakota asked.

"no, Kir called me and Artic to go to Bandit, Timber, and Thorns room" Alaska replied.

"Kir also called me and Daimond to go as well" Delta said.

"She also called me and Blaze" Blade said.


	3. Chapter 3

All seven got to Bandit, Timber, and Thorn's room, when they got there Akira, Timber, Bandit, Thorn, and two others where there.

"Aurora...M..Misty"Dakota said.

"hey" Misty replied.

"whats going on?" Alaska asked.

"close the door" Rose said. Artic closed the door and faced Rose.

"for Dakota, Bandit, Akira, Timber and Thorn you three were not really born into the organization but stollen by them." that made all four of them freeze "seventeen years ago Gin, Vodka, Kir's Father and Vermouth were sent on a mission to kidnap you four, three years earlier Aurora was Kidnapped"Rose said "Misty you were born into the organization but sadly my..no our parents were forced to put you into that top-secret prodject." Misty turned pale.

"your...my sister?" Misty Asked.

"yes" Rose answered.

"Thirteen years ago Alaska and Artic were Stollen from a set of quadruplets, Delta and Diamond a set of identical Thriplets, and Blade and Blaze it was only you two, to be honest the Circle searched all around Japan for babies believed to be strong enough to handle the tests and you six were the ones chosen" Kir said now all of them were frozen.

"thats why we want all of you to escape" Rose said but the thirteen of them looked at her like she was crazy."dont any of you look at me like that, Alaska you aren't fit to be a murderer, Artic please if they think that your able to Steal or Kill someone their crazy." She finished.

"Delta if someone betrays the Circle and you were ordered to kill them you'd help them hide, Diamond you would do the same" Kir said. "Blade, Blaze..please how else am i to discribe you two there is no way you two could be murderers"

"their right" Alaska said."non of us could kill anyone...we would break down as soon as they were killed."

"i have to agree with Alaska on this one" Artic said.

"but the question is where would we go?" Bandit asked.

"we already figured that out" Rose said, They all turned to her."Alaska and Artic's family are friends with Bandits, actually Bandit is a twin also"

"i am?" Bandit asked

"yep!" Kir said kind of a little to happily"so is Akira"

"really?" Akira asked

"yea, so is Thorn"

"your joking" Thorn said.

"nope" Rose said "seventeen years ago the circle mostly looked for twins to steal one"

"that dosen't sound like the Circle" Alaska said "to only steal one and leave the family with another, sound nothing like them"

"my father said it was in case the first one died during the exparement" Kir said.

"now that sounds more like them" Delta said.

"well?" Rose asked "will you all escape?"

"i wont have a place to stay" Misty said.

"no you will, a family friend his son's a detective and he's in the police force, he's been helping to find a way to take down the Circle" Rose said.

"alright" Misty said, all thirteen looked at each other.

"me, Artic, Delta, Diamond, Blade, and Blaze are in" Alaska said.

"so are all of us"the other seven agreed.

"alright, in order to get out with out any suspision of treason we'll have to fake all of your deaths of course not at the same time." Rose said.

"also we'll need to get those chips the scientists put inside all of you to make it seem all of you are dead" Kir added.

"how?" Akira asked.

"i..know a spy" Rose said. "or atleast he was he was to be killed after turning on the organisation, anyway he knows a doctor who should be able to get out the chips."

"next time you get a mission, will be when the plan begins" Kir said then Kir's cell phone went off. "hello?,...really?...yes i'm with them right now...i'll let them know imidiatly thank you sir." she said and hung up. "Alaska, Artic you both have a mission, a simple one but we should be able to fake your deaths with it, oh and Bandit, your going with them"

"Alright" Rose said "this is the plan"

_an abandond wearhouse 7:45 pm:_

"this is the place right Artic?" Alaska asked.

"yea" Artic Responded.

"come on lets go" Bandit said and all three went in.

"Hey Vermouth" Alaska said "Gin, Vodka"

"listen kid you have a mission alright this is no time to catch up" Gin said coldly.

"man i just wanted to say hi, that so wrong?, you three never talk to us any more" Alaska said.

"just do what you came here for" Gin said.

"fine" Alaska said.

"you have what you need right?" Vermouth asked.

"we're no fools Vermouth, i just hope...nothing goes wrong other wise you know whose going to be in trouble...right...Gin?" Alaska said.

"you've done this before and nothings gone wrong..well maybe that time, you almost got put in a coma and Anokata nearly tore me to shreads" Gin said.

"yea i remember that you were as pale as a ghost when you came out of there" Vermouth said.

"hey Vermouth are you going to test me on how well I change my voice tomarrow?" Alaska asked.

"yea, i want to see if your ready for the next leason." she answered.

"alright" Alaska answered.

"hey its time for us to leave" Vermouth said.

"yea" Gin agreed.

"we know if he trys to escape kill him with out a second thought"

"right" Gin answeard

_fifteen minutes later:_

"whats taking them so long?" Gin hissed.

"five more minutes than usual" Vodka said.

"This was the meeting place right?" Vermouth said.

Gin's phone began to ring.

"yes?" he asked "...what do you mean all three of their chips can not be Tracked?...no their not here...yes we'll go cheack it out...yes i know what will happened if anything happened to Bandit, Artic or Alaska...yes sir" Gin said and hung up.

"i didn't like the way that sounded" Vermouth said trying to control the fear in her voice.

"if what we think happened...we're dead..and not only are we going to hear it from that person, but Calvados will have a bone to pick with us too"

The three ran back to the warehouse only to see no one in sight.

"Alaska!, Artic!, Bandit!" Gin Yelled.

"Hey Alaska!, Artic!, Bandit! you out there?" Vodka Yelled.

"no" Vermouth said.

"what?" Gin asked.

"a Peice of Bandits Jacket" Vermouth said

"please tell me this isn't happening" Vodka said.

"it is look a peice of Alaska's Sun glasses" Gin said.

"and now we're dead" Vodka said.

_a few miles down the river:_

"Finaly i can breath again!" Alaska said happily

"is it a good thing we got those chips taken out before we got there or what?" Artic Yelled.

"yea but its also good on which Animals DNA we have"

"to bad its not a sea animal, we could have lasted longer under water" Alaska said.

just then a car pulled up it was a silver Toyota the three became wary, the passangers side door opened along with the drivers side.

"Akari?, Alex?, Jimmy?" the man asked, all the three did was stare at him and the lady next to him. "sorry, i ment Alaska?, Artic?, and Bandit?"

"i'm Alaska" Alaska replied.

"Artic" Artic said and raised his hand.

"I'm Bandit" Bandit said still acting as Wary as the other two.

"were here to pick you up" the woman said "Hidemi and Akemi said you three would be here"

"Akemi?" Bandit asked.

"Hidemi?" Artic asked.

"you mean Kir and Rose right?" Alaska asked.

"yes" the man said. "were here to take you to stay at our house"

"by any change are you two the kudos?" Alaska asked.

"yes we are" the woman said.

the three got up and walked twards them now it was their turn to be wary.

"sorry but we're a little wet you dont happen to have anything we can use to dry off do you?" Alaska asked fallowed by a gentle smile.

"oh! yes hold on a minute" the woman said and took out some towels from the back seats."there's two more covering the seats so dont worry about getting the seats wet" she said with a smile and handed out a towel to each of them, after about three minutes of drying off a sneeze from Artic signaled it was time to leave.


End file.
